Shadic (If in Games)
|-|Base= |-|Super= |-|Hyper= Summary Shadic the Hedgehog is a character originally created by ChakraX in the movie titled "Nazo Unleashed". He is the combined power of Sonic & Shadow after performing "Chaos Unification". This profile is what I refer to as a "What if" profile. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A, higher with Light Speed Attack | Varies. At least 5-A, likely 4-A to 2-C to 2-B | At least 2-B Name: Shadic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog, Nazo Unleashed Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hedgehog Attack Potency: Large Planet level '''(Has the combined strength of Sonic & Shadow. The latter who can utilize the full potential of his Chaos Emerald and defeated Emerl after giving up his Chaos Emerald for him to absorb, in which a single Emerald could move a continent or split the planet apart. The former defeated Chaos 6 who had six emeralds, defeated the Egg Dragoon, which was formed from a large portion of Dark Gaia's energy, the Nega Wisp Armor which was powered by one of these and the same Hyper-Go on energy that created a black hole that destroyed Eggman's interstellar amusement park, which was larger than the Earth , the Eggrobo which was powered by the Extractor which was stated be capable of blowing up the entire planet without leaving a trace, Ultimate Emerl who was stated to be capable of destroying the planet and Master Core ABIS , who was fueled by the five Ark of The Cosmos that created a black hole that would've destroyed the planet), '''higher with Light Speed Attack (Light Speed Attack lets Sonic & Shadow do double the damage they'd usually do, but since he has the combined power of both, he'd do 4x the damage he would do) | Varies '''from at least '''Large Planet level, likely Multi-Solar System level (Superior to Sonic & Shadow who have defeated the Finalhazard, Perfect Chaos and Dark Gaia. Power output should be superior to the Final Egg Blaster.) to Low Multiverse level '''(Superior to Sonic who has defeated the Time Eater & Egg Salamander. The former was affecting both the Classic & Modern worlds space-time as well as 06's timeline as Crisis City was brought back. The latter drained energy from the Sol Emeralds, the presence of which was causing Blaze's world to merge with Sonic's which in turn would've caused both worlds to collapse. Dr. Eggman planned to use this mecha's power to create his own dimension after the destruction of both worlds) to '''Multiverse level (At their peak, the Chaos Emeralds allowed for super users to fight against Solaris who was is a super-dimensional life form with the power to destroy time and space itself, capable of erasing all of reality, which would include Maginaryworld, a realm containing countless worlds created from everyone's dreams) | Likely Multiverse level '''(Far superior to his Super form) [https://debatesjungle.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Travel Speed]:' '''At least' FTL, likely Massively FTL'''' (Superior to Sonic who is considered "faster than light" in an official source and had his speed scientifically measured by E-123 Omega to exceed light, as well as claiming lightspeed was nothing to him. Sonic consistently keeps pace with Metal Sonic who flew this distance while damaged, consistently keeps pace Eggman's klepto mobile which can fly to the Non-Aggression zone in seconds and can resist gravitational pulls of black holes. Sonic is faster than the laser wisp, who’s faster than the regular wisps, who flew from the Amusement Park to earth in 2 seconds and claims to be faster than Eggman's elevator that is capable of Interplanetary travel), 'faster ' with the Super Peel Out, Speed Shoes, and Color Powers | 'Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to Sonic who quickly traveled from Earth to the Nonaggression Zone in order to fight Ultimate Gemerl. Easily reached Eggman and outpaced the stars while fighting the Mother Wisp) to 'Immeasurable '(Comparable to Sonic & Shadow who both could travel across different time periods to fight Solaris) | Likely 'Immeasurable '(Faster than before) '''Combat Speed: At least FTL, likely Massively FTL (Has the combined speed of Sonic & Shadow) | Massively FTL+ 'to '''Immeasurable '(Superior to Sonic & Shadow who kept pace and blitzed Solaris) | Likely '''Immeasurable Reaction Speed: '''At least '''FTL, likely Massively FTL '''(Superior to Shadow who can navigate through the light-speed circuit) | '''Massively FTL+ '''to '''Immeasurable | Likely Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Sonic toppled over the Egg Golem and Provided a fourth of the strength necessary to stop the Riot Train, a massive locomotive) | Varies '''from Class Z to 'Immeasurable '(Sonic is able to push back Solaris) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Large Planet class, higher with Light Speed Attack | Varies '''from at least '''Large Planet class, likely Multi-Solar System class to Low Multiverse class ''' to '''Multiverse class | Likely Multiverse class '(Far superior to his Super form) 'Durability: Large Planet level | Varies '''from at least '''Large Planet class, likely Multi-Solar System class to Low Multiverse class ' to '''Multiverse class '(Tanked hits from Solaris | Likely 'Multiverse class '(Far superior to his Super form) '''Stamina: Very high. Limitless as Super & Hyper. Range: Standard melee with Extended range with Chaos Powers. Multiverse as Super & Hyper Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Standard Equipment: Things the character usually uses, or carries with him. Intelligence: Self-explanatory Weaknesses: Self-explanatory Feats: List all of the character's amazing feats. Strength feats, speed feats, durability feats, etc. You can judge a person's power by their feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: Base | Super | Hyper Note: Self-explanatory Explanations -The only reason Sonic used the ice bots to defeat Chaos 6 is because he couldn't get to the brain deep inside Chaos's liquid body. The bots were used only to make him solid enough to attack. Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear. Categories For character profiles, always insert the category "Characters", as well as one with the name of the related franchise here. You should also always add the tier for the character. These go from "Tier 11" to "Tier 0", and also include "Unknown Tier". For example, the most important categories in Son Goku's page are "Characters", "Dragon Ball", and "Tier 3".